Year 2419
by MiaPatli'sBlackMoonroses
Summary: Princess Kori escapes into the world she never knew and experiences adventure, friendships, and a possible romance? Chapter 3 is up! I AM NOT DEAD! YAY!
1. Prologue

Year 2419-

She gazed at the bright city lights out in front of her. Suppressing a sigh, she jumped off the balcony, fashioned in her brother's trousers and ruffled long sleeve.


	2. Chapter 1

**11/24/09-Okay, so I edited the first chapter due to all the reviews about my grammar. Phew. Thank u Somewhere in Time for telling me what they were.**

**Hehehe! WOW! 19 review ALREADY???!!!!!!! Thanks guys!!!!!!**

**YAY!!!!!! Onward to the story!!!!!! **

**Oh, and special thanks to Stellucis, Somewhere in Time, BerryDrops, DickKoriGrayson, and dbzgtfan2004 for reviewing chapter one!**

-----

Year 2419-

Hello, my name is Princess of Tamaran, Koriand'r. Just call me Kori. This is my story…

Year 2419.

Much has changed in the last three centuries. Technological advancements, geological finds, yet the culture started to decline, skinny jeans were replaced by overskirts, and shorts became britches.

'Why?' you may ask.

Let me explain.

Around 2189, scientists from the project S.T.A.R. labs found a spaceship coming towards earth. One scientist ventured out to find out about this new race.

This scientist was shocked to see a beautiful woman two yards away from the ship and asked her for her name.

She in turn did not understand and kissed him (or so he thought), transferring his language instantly to her.

Shocked the scientist shook it off and asked again and heard her strong reply, "X'hal".

The scientist and she had conversed, and after a few hours he left to go to the lab. When he came back the next day he found 300 Tamaranians (what X'hal was) sitting and looking at him.

A woman about the age of twenty stood, looked him in the eye and said to him, "My name is Grand Ruler Susand'r of Tamaran. Please accept us to your world."

And that they did.

The scientists found an uninhabited island and gave it to the Tamaranians as a peace symbol.

Now, by then the heroic scientist had fallen in love with the Grand Ruler, who had fallen in love with him, too.

The people of Tamaran were against this, but they loved this family of rulers so they told their ruler that they would only accept if Susand'r gave up her rule and gave it to her younger brother Guand'r.

She readily accepted for her love and gave up the rule.

Legends say that she became a gypsy and when she died she became X'hal.

Guand'r was a great ruler and his reign was around 80 long years (2192-2272).

His heir to the throne was Alexand'r the Terrible.

Alexand'r the Terrible was a brutal ruler. He was violent and had a huge amount of power.

Using his power he conquered France.

During the years of his reign he made the technology advanced but unfortunately the society began to decline creating an aura of the early 1700's.

Those who protested were sentenced to death.

The Grand Ruler became more obsessed with greed and slowly in two decades he conquered the world.

These times were called the Second Dark Ages and he ruled terribly for 20 more years.

Slowly as coming out of the depression of the Second Dark Ages, countries claimed their land once more and Tamaranians were forced into slavery.

2377- The leader of the land who had taken all Tamaranians into slavery died and the next leader gave back Tamaran to the natives and the And'r line came back into play.

By now the world had changed.

Tamaran was just a 'tourist' country, I suppose I can say. Not many natives lived there anymore after a deadly plague had taken the alien race and killed 20% of the population.

2392-Earth is visited by many more alien races and more settle on the planet.

Myand'r takes the throne.

...

So where do I fit in this?

I did mention I _was_ Princess Koriand'r of Tamaran.

Yes. _Was._

I hate being _princess_.

The thought makes me cringe.

But the good thing is that it has been a year since I escaped.

They probably gave up hope on me.

I never was_ that_ important. I was the third in line for the throne, being the second-born daughter and having a brother.

I was born and raised to be married off and carry the _And'r_ line.

My life was closed.

I longed for adventure and the thrill of being free from all bonds, but no. Mother dear _insisted_ that I stay in the castle and never go hunting with my two other siblings.

She_ though__t_ I could be easily suited.

She _thought _I loved my position.

She _thought_ I would want to bear a child to be heir in some kingdom.

NO! I never wanted this. I never wanted to become a royal vessel.

Never.

And that's why I escaped at the age of fourteen, my siblings only knowing.

My heart clenched painfully as tears filled my eyes.

Komi, my fiery older sister. Ryan, my cheerful little brother.

They knew what I longed for. A life to not just know I would remain in some man's bed for him to come and claim me.

I wanted to run and jump and leave lives of dukes and duchesses far behind me. I abhorred that life.

And I wanted adventure.

_Definitely _what I got in the future.

----

**AN- I am sooooo sorry if this is bad! Plz don't hurt me! Tell me what you think!!!!!!! **

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 2

**YAY! I GOT SOOOO MANY REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY! WOOT! 21! YEAH!!!!!! **

**hehe so I wanna dedicate this chapter to:**

**BerryDrops, cartoonstar, dbzgtfan2004, DickKoriGrayson, Guiding Ivory, karinchanx3, REDLIONSAYSRAWR, Skyler-A-Teloiv, sparklebluelemon, Somewhere In Time, mythica magic, Romancelover1321, Star of Airdree, RagingSapphireStorm, clueless c, Merry Monarch, ddproxcm, and Stellucis**

**Thanks sooooooooooo much for the awesome reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hehehe!!!!!!!!!! love u guys!!!!!!!!**

-------------

Year 2419-

Summary- She gazed at the bright city lights out in front of her. Suppressing a sigh, she jumped off the balcony, fashioned in her brother's trousers and ruffled long sleeve.

-------------

I was tired.

Beyond tired. _Drained_.

Four days of effortlessly walking. On and on. Just to see that I had come out twenty miles from the castle.

Twenty. I was astounded. I hadn't even known that I would have to trek so far out.

"How more must I go," I muttered to myself.

I stopped and keeled over. _So thirsty_, my body pleaded with my conscious to rest. I battled but the side affects made me topple on to my side.

Rest seemed to be my only option as of now.

I crawled to large oak and sat underneath the shade of the green foliage. It was bright and sunny but I loved it. I drunk in the sunshine and let my eyes close warily.

I heard the calling of birds and the rustling of trees branches.

A smile grew on my face as I opened my eyes and saw a fawn in the distance nuzzling its mother.

Love.

Something that I found lacking in my family.

Sure we had affection for each other, but there was something missing.

When I looked into my fathers eyes, he looked back at me with a smile and adoring eyes.

When I looked into Kom's eyes, she looked at me with affection.

When I looked into Ryan's eyes, they held an admiring gaze.

Yet, when I looked into my mother's eyes they seemed awfully..._blank. _

There was always something strange with them.

The only time I saw something in her eyes was the day before I escaped.

Her eyes then held anger, irritation, sympathy, and something else that smoldered in her amethyst orbs.

But I couldn't name it.

Any I wouldn't try for at that moment I heard rustling leaves.

"Hello," a quiet voice startled me and I spun around facing a very familiar face.

**----------**

**Cliffhanger!!!!! Hehehe!!**

**Now if ur confused lemme explain. Ok, Kori is narrating past events that happened in her life so thats why some of it is past tense.**

**Hehe!**

**Yay! So if u can guess who the voice is I will dedicate the next chapter to you. **

**Hehe!**

**THERE IS A VERY IMPORTANT POLL ON MY PROFILE!!!!!!!!! PLEASE VOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Mia**


	4. Chapter 3

**SOOOO HEYY!!!! I'M BACK!!!! DID YOU MISS ME?? I MISSED YOU GUYS!!!!! AND ALL MY REVIEWS TOOO..... T.T**

**SO THIS IS THE NEW CHAPPIE TO 2419..... YAY!!!! HELP ME WITH THE EXCITED SQUEALS PLEASE!!!!**

**hehe!**

**Lets get started!**

**~Mia**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, though i may want to.....badly..... T.T**

Chapter 3-

He looked at the picture in front of him.

Bright, fire red hair that made his eyes water slightly. The green of her eyes showed an emotion that he was not familiar with. It seemed so... _pure _and made his stomach at the thought of this sinless beauty. Was this sparkle in her eye that of innocence? Or carefreeness? This was the emotion he saw in his landlord's young two-year old boy. This happiness surrounding this girl was enjoyable for his blue eyes to look upon. He smirked viciously as he stared at her gentle curves that were more visible with her tight purple dress that had adorned her that lovely day, knowing that if he could get his hands on this female, he would be the most satisfied twenty-one year old there was. Instantly, though, he sobered up, knowing that if he thought these thoughts on the job, he would never get paid, he would only get his hands chopped off and his gold earring torn out of his right ear, by her majesty herself.

Wincing, the lad looked up again at the five people in front of him. The king, the prince and princess, the general of the army Galfore, and the princesses' personal knight.

The knight had the same black hair that adorned his head, but the knight's was untied and his was cut shorter and looked slightly more may, Truthfully, they could have been twins, if it wasn't for the difference in eye color, the former's being gray. Yet, one thought lingered in his mind. Why was this man here, and why were his eyes tight with worry?

"Do you understand your duty, sir?" the king asked warily, breaking the young man out of his thoughts.

"Yes, sir. I am to bring her back within a year, safe and soundly. If not my-" he began.

"Your hands _will _be chopped off, along with your masculine parts. Do you understand me?" the princess threatened," My husband will be your commanding officer. If you do not bring my sister back, I will personally have you out of order. Permanently." As He could see the tears threatening to fall out her eyes. He glanced at the knight. _Ahhh...he was concerned, but not as a lover, but as a brother,_ the blue-eyed man sighed in his mind.

The king rubbed his face in his hands tiredly, "X'hal. Must this happen now? Please bring my daughter back to me. Please."

The young prince stepped forward and placed his hands on his father's arms and glanced for the first time at his brother-in-law's new recruit. The latter stared at the childish features that had seemed to be growing in due to the time of adolescence. His hair was the bright fiery red that held the younger princess' head and his eyes the same color at that, though they seemed to be tinged with an unnatural white that was not accustomed for Tamaranians to have. It was more human like, than feline.

The prince began to speak, "Father, it's alright. We have a capable man doing this job for us," his eyes flashed suddenly to the wild looking man in front of him, "Unless he finds it necessary to prey on our sister, I think we are in good shape."

The king nodded warily before speaking once more, "I have only one more question. Could you please tell me your name?"

The blue-eyed buccaneer nodded and smirked, "Yes sir. My name is Grayson. Richard Grayson."

**So there! I made it back!I hope you enjoy the rest o the story.**

**I'm planning to have the next two chapters only having Richard and him finding his crew. **

**So I hope to write by the time Memorial break is here.... just hoping!**

**Alright need to sleep!**

**Mia**

**P.S-----REVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :)**


End file.
